


Like a river flows surely to the sea, darling

by g_r_a_u



Series: Lay your hands on their soul like a whisper [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Brickyl Week 2020 (Walking Dead), Multi, Sharing a Bed, heck I don't even know, negative self-talk, slow burn kinda sorta, that's still a thing, we're in no rush here ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28276785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g_r_a_u/pseuds/g_r_a_u
Summary: Beth continues to fight the darkness; and luckily lazy mornings shine a bright light into her life.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene/Rick Grimes
Series: Lay your hands on their soul like a whisper [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064030
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Brickyl Week 2020





	Like a river flows surely to the sea, darling

**Author's Note:**

> Still toying with this universe, and wanted to contribute to Brickyl Week 2020. ❤
> 
> Not happy with this buuuuut it won't get any better sitting in my drafts, so. Hope you'll like it anyway, this tender, bite sized one-shot. 
> 
> Kirsty made me. That is all. ❤
> 
> Obligatory: English is not my first language, all mistakes are mine.

This is the third time she passes the mirror and inspects her appearance, critical of the details to a ridiculous degree. She has no reason to be nervous. It doesn’t matter that her hair can’t be tamed or that her scars look particularly red today. Unimportant that her body isn’t perfectly shaped, or that her clothes are worn and not exactly sexy by any definition of the word. 

She sighs, takes the back of her hand to rub at her mouth, getting rid of the lipstick that’s not her shade anyway. Feels the sudden urge to put her face straight into cold water and scream, but settles for splashing some on her burning cheeks instead. Before the turn, she never thought much about these things. Never worried much about her looks or her effect on men, young and naive as she was. 

But especially after Grady she grew overly critical of her physical appearance from a purely practical standpoint: it wasn’t about beauty. That, she has decided, is more of a hindrance now. But after the surgery, with her face grotesquely swollen and her left eye temporarily blind, she thought she looked as good as dead: Scrawny from her time on the road, muscles weak, so pale that her skin became translucent and displayed the rivers of her veins. Hip bones protruding and nails brittle enough to break, often leaving her with bloody fingertips. 

Nothing desirable about that girl, and she’s grown to like that. Her body serves a purpose. With time and available care she got stronger, put on some pounds, necessities for survival. Didn’t bother prettifying her appearance- what’s the purpose of that anyway? Daryl never cared about body hair, or scrapes and bruises, always worshipped every part of her. Makes her feel desired. Yet the sudden insecurities are biting into her, so much so that her fingers find the scars on her face. Raised and textured, pulling on her skin when she smiles or frowns- strange, perhaps, that she never actually looks at them. 

But now she can’t look away. Can’t help but wonder what people think when they see her. Can’t wonder what  _ they _ see. And it’s not that she thinks Rick is superficial enough to care about any of that. Like Daryl, he has now seen her at her worst and yet hasn’t run away. 

Realization hits her that it’s not at all about  _ them _ , but the way she sees  _ herself _ and how she can’t seem to get out of her own damn head. She hates it, hates how it poisons her mind. 

She leans on the sink, letting her head fall forward and closes her eyes. Silly thoughts.  _ Silly girl.  _

Self-sabotage, she knows it well, knows its relentless whisper.  __

Outside, some commotion as Rick enters the backyard and greets Daryl, with Dog barking and jumping around excitedly, begging for attention.

It’s so lovely, she thinks, those two men who make her heart beat faster, the ease of their companionship, the shift that feels organic and like the last piece of the puzzle falling into place. That part is easy, fitting her hand into Rick’s as well as Daryl’s, the butterflies in her stomach when she’s just in the same room as them. The exchange of touches and looks that warm her soul.

Innocent so far, all of it. Kisses on the cheek and strong arms to hold each other as they sleep, their tangled limbs warm and secure. She is tempted to take it further, but there is no rush. It feels nice to just rest and not move too fast. She hopes that she’s not projecting her hesitance, however comfortable, onto the two men. Her contentment with the pace doesn’t mean the other two should travel at the same speed. 

A blush colours her cheeks when she thinks of their bed-sharing, the way Rick takes silent cues from Daryl who always makes sure that everyone is looked after. Without asking Rick, she can tell it’s new for him, and not just the fitting together as three. It’s the flash of longing whenever Daryl touches him that leaves her utterly intrigued by their dynamic. 

The bond that each of them share is very different. And that is beautiful: she knows that they enter this journey with confidence in their connection. Even her self-doubts can’t make her question this. 

She has to stop overthinking and shake it off, so she inhales deeply and exhales, brushing her hair behind her ear. 

When she descends the stairs to join the two for dinner, her nervousness has been replaced by giddy anticipation, and a feeling of peace washes over her as soon as the men come into sight.

* * *

A few more weeks pass. They fall into a rhythm of dinner dates and sleepovers that remain rather chaste. Her nightmares still come and go, but the men stay committed to comfort her through it all. A lot of work is to be done around the zone in preparation for the colder season, so whether it is exhaustion or timidity that stalls the development of their relationship, she can’t tell. 

And still her own words come as a surprise.

“I think you two should kiss.” 

Two pairs of eyes are immediately on her, sending flutters to her heart. Neither man replies, both suddenly shy if not a bit shocked. Which is fair, given they were just lounging in the bedroom in the early morning hours. 

Rick puts down his book on the side table, mouth slightly open, while Daryl scoots up into a sitting position next to him at the head of the bed, ears red and eyes partially hidden by hair. 

Beth unfolds her legs and puts her journal aside, tilting her head in amusement. She always wakes up early and sits at the foot of the bed to write, particularly enjoying the days on which the sun shines a soft light across the room, spreading warmth despite the cooler temperatures outside. 

“Well, I just see the looks you give each other.” She grins cheekily, thoroughly enjoying the bashfulness the two are displaying. Especially since both, in their own right, are confident men. Doers. Ready so step into action. Except for this, it seems, and maybe this is the little nudge they were waiting for. 

Rick clears his throat and blinks, straightening out the sheets across his lap. “You mean.. now?” 

She stifles a giggle, feigning innocence with a little shrug. “If you wanna.” 

Heat spreads through her entire chest when she sees Daryl reach for Rick’s hand to give it a squeeze. He searches her eyes first, maybe to gauge if she is serious, maybe to ground himself, before glancing over to Rick, who lets out a shaky breath as he turns his wrist to interlace their fingers.

There is a shift in the mood from awkward to yearning when the men’s eyes meet. Beth’s fingers twitch in anticipation when she hears the low rumble of Daryl’s voice. 

“We don’t gotta -”

Then suddenly Rick is leaning in, his hand finding purchase in Daryl’s hair and pulling him close by the neck, pressing their lips together. 

Beth’s heart skips a beat as she watches on with curiosity. Goosebumps crawl up her spine when Daryl hums lowly and reaches for Rick’s arm to pull him a little closer, moving his lips languidly against the other man’s. 

Rick reciprocates and sighs a moan that inspires Daryl to deepen the kiss, an urgency which Rick seems to welcome. They’re all tongue now, jaws working, trying to figure out what to do with their limbs as they lean back into the pillows. So much to touch and explore, muscles flexing and hands roaming over mostly bare skin. The newness is intoxicating to observe, the push and pull, fighting over who leads this kiss as they so naturally fit together. 

Beth stretches her legs, feeling lust spread through her body. Watching their strong bodies shift and move, and listening to the soft groans and smack of their wet mouths seem to send blood straight between her legs.

When the two break the kiss, panting as they gasp for air, Beth feels equally as breathless. 

She takes in the sight, the touched foreheads and half-lidded eyes as their breathing returns to normal. When Rick moves to pull down the leg he has hiked over Daryl’s waist, the other man reaches to keep it in place. His fingers are running lazy circles over Rick’s thigh as encouragement to remain in the position, which prompts Rick to rest his hand on Daryl’s chest. She can’t pull her eyes away, delighted that Rick now knows how Daryl’s rough hands feel on naked skin. Captivated by the idea of Rick’s fingers tangling in her hair soon. Wondering if they are aching with arousal as well. 

She licks her lips and smiles, enjoying the display of gentle intimacy. 

Though desire still pulses through her, it’s pure happiness that quickly takes its place. She glances from one to the other and the room fills with amiable silence as the sunlight keeps warming up the sheets. It feels better than she had imagined, not even the tiniest twinge of jealousy, only excitement and pleasure. 

“C’mere.” 

Daryl motions for Beth to join them, and she happily obliges, but not before placing quick kisses on their cheeks, loving the tickle of their beards against her lips.

Her hand finds Rick’s where it rests on Daryl’s heart, hesitating before lying down. Locking eyes with Rick, they exchange a long, tender look. He looks flushed, but there is a new sparkle in his eyes. It’s the novelty that tempts her to compare: his hands are not so different from Daryl’s, equally as tough and calloused, scratched up from work, warmer than hers. She already loves his body, for its strength, but also its softness. She remembers how it has served their community, their family. These arms have held, lifted, fought to protect. He’s always made her feel safe, since their first introduction on the farm.

His eyes wander across her face, and she knows it’s the scars he’s taking in. She does feel a little exposed, but there is no sadness or pity. Pride, maybe, he looks so thoroughly pleased that it shines straight into her soul. She still continues to work on it, believing that they don’t see her past as a weakness or a flaw. That she is still wanted. Daryl makes sure that she knows every day, and Rick now does, too. Right now, she feels at peace, no voice whispering poison to ruin the moment. Daryl places a hand in her hair, rubbing her neck, and she closes her eyes as he works his fingers over the tight muscles at the base of her skull.

When she settles into the crook of his shoulder, they slowly doze off again, a little blush remaining on their faces.

They don’t need to talk about it, now. This is enough. This is  _ them _ . She replays the scene in her mind as sleep finds her, grateful that her life led her here, to this moment and a future brighter than she imagined.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for making it through! ❤


End file.
